Un pari digne du vieux fou
by magdelaine
Summary: Quand les deux plus grand sorcier font un pari, il ne vaut mieux pas faire parti de l'enjeu. Hermione et Draco vont devoir l'apprendre malgré eux
1. Chapter 1

La rentrée en attriste certains et en réjouissent d'autres.

POV Hermione

Je voyais arriver la fin du mois d'août avec un immense soulagement. Mes parents ont été plus qu'infernaux ces dernières vacances. Depuis qu'ils savent que la majorité est à 17 ans dans le monde des sorciers, ils me tiennent des discussions qui sont toutes plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres. Ma mère est incapable de lâcher sa petite fifille chérie. Quant à mon père, il ne pense qu' à sa retraite de dentiste.

Enfin, me voilà donc en train de préparer ma valise pour entamer ma dernière et 7ème année à Poudlard où je vais enfin pouvoir avoir de véritables responsabilités. En effet, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je reçus mon insigne de préfète en chef. C'est sur qu'avec les deux attrapes-ennuis qui me servent d'amis, j'avais un peu perdu espoir de recevoir cet insigne. Mais je vais quand même profiter des appartements personnels de préfets en chef pour pouvoir me concentrer au maximum sur mes aspics.

-Mione chérie, tes amis sont arrivés !

-Je finis ma valise et je descends.

Avec Ron et Harry, nous avions en effet prévu de passer les derniers jours de vacances au Terrier car mes parents, l'oncle et la tante de Harry ne pouvaient pas nous accompagner le jour de notre rentrée, ce qui n'était pas pour nous déplaire. Je descendis donc au salon où mes deux meilleurs amis attendaient plutôt sagement, ce qui est rare.

-Salut Mione ! me dit Harry. Alors, bonnes vacances ?

-Salut Harry ! Bah tu sais, des vacances ça restent des vacances. Et toi les tiennent ? Ton cousin ne t'as pas fait trop de crasses cette fois ?

-Je crois que la petite visite des détraqueurs l'a légèrement refroidis !

-Et toi Ron ?

-Entre mes frères qui tentent sur moi leurs nouvelles inventions et ma mère qui essaye de m'engraisser, je ne serais dire si mes vacances étaient bien ou pas.

-En gros, on as tous passé des vacances tout à fait normales. On y va ? Ou Molly va finir par vraiment s'inquiéter.

-Alors, au revoir ma chérie. Tu nous donnes des nouvelles, prends soin de toi surtout, fais pas trop de bétise, pense que cette année est très importante pour ton futur,…

-Oui ça va maman, j'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'envoie un message pour te donner des nouvelles. On se voie aux prochaines vacances.

Après quelques embrassades et un au revoir déchirant de la part de ma mère, Ron, Harry et moi nous nous installons dans la cheminée pour pouvoir aller au Terrier. Une fois arriver, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre un pied dans le salon qu'une touffe rousse essaya de m'étouffer. Mme Weasley venait de me serrer dans ces bras d'une manière très maternelle pour elle et très envahissante pour nous. Et sa première remarque fut bien sûr de me dire que j'avais horriblement maigri et qu'il fallait absolument que je mange. Elle parti donc dans la cuisine pour me préparer un copieux repas.

-Je pensai bien avoir entendu quelqu'un arriver dans le salon. Alors, comment ça va Mione ?

-Hey Gin ! Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

-Ca peut aussi viens dans ma chambre qu'on discute tranquillement sans que les deux zigotos viennent nous déranger. Dit Ginny avec un sourire.

-Hey ! Tu sais que « les deux zigotos » ont des oreilles et qu'ils sont présents dans la salle ? Répliqua Ron.

Ginny et moi montions alors les escaliers dans un fou rire. Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny et après que j'eu lancé un assurdito, je pus enfin raconter à Ginny comment mes vacances s'étaient réellement passées.

-Non mais je te jure, tu aurais entendu ma mère pendant toutes ces « discussions ». J'ai cru que j'allais éclater.

-Pourquoi, elle te disait quoi ?

- Du style : « Mais tu sais Mione, à ton âge les garçons ne te regardent plus comme avant », ou encore « Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être une grande fille et que dans le monde magique tu es considérée comme majeur, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois assez responsable pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi toute seule. Mais tu comprend, je dis cela pour ton bien. » Comme si j'avais vécu ces dernières années dans une bulle de verre et que ma mère ne voudrait absolument pas que celle-ci se brise pour que je ne sois pas confronter au monde réelle. Et puis je pense sérieusement qu'avec tous ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, je dois être capable de me gérer toutes seules. J'ai quand même dû refaire l'entière éducation de Ron et Harry, ce qui n'a pas été chose facile, crois-moi.

-Ouah, elle te sors encore des morales comme ça ? Mais il faut que ta mère apprenne à te lâ se voit qu'elle ne te connait pas à Poudlard.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis aussi contente d'y retourner. A Poudlard je peux être moi-même et me conduire comme je le souhaite sans que ma mère soit constamment sur mon dos à me dire quoi faire et comment. Tout cela en me répétant bien sûr que c'est pour mon bien.

-Et en même temps, on voit bien que ta mère fais ça pour toi. Même si elle le fais de façon un peu trop mère poule.

-Bon et toi alors, raconte ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

-Bah mes frères ont encore essayé de trouver à quel garçon je pouvais bien m'intéresser et Ron n'a pas arrêté de me faire la moral comme quoi je suis trop jeune pour cela. Mais bon, je compte bien profiter de ma 6ème année pour tout mettre en place afin qu'Harry me remarque enfin.

-J'espère sincèrement que cette années va être calme et que je vais enfin pouvoir me poser. Pas que les ennuis que s'attirent Ron et Harry ne m'amusent pas mais…. C'est un peu trop on va dire.

-Moi au contraire, j'espère qu'elle va être remplie de surprises. Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop calme.

Si nos deux jeunes lionnes savaient ce qui se préparait, elles auraient surement fais des vœux quelque peu différents.

Lorsque deux fous font un pari, mieux vaut ne pas être l'enjeu.

POV externe

Pendant que nos deux jeunes lionnes sont en train de se raconter comment leur vacances se sont déroulées, deux vieux « amis » se disputaient une partie de pocker des plus intéressante. En effet, Dumbeldor et Voldemort, les soit-disant plus grands sorciers de tout les temps, étaient à l'abri de tous les regards au sommet d'une montagne perdue en train de jouer au pocker. Chacun ne voulait mais surtout ne pouvaient pas perdre car l'enjeu était bien trop important pour les deux. Voldemort avait parié le fait que c'était impossible qu'un serpentard puisse survivre chez des serpentards et inversement, Dumbeldor avait parié le contraire. Le problème de cette partie de pocker, c'est que étant deux grands sorcier, ils étaient aussi doué l'un que l'autre en occlumencie et en tour de magie pour pouvoir gagner. Ce qui fait que cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'ils étaient sur cette partie. Dumby finie alors par dire : « Bon, et si on mettait notre pari en réalité Je m'explique, à nous deux, nous pourrions facilement créer une formule qui obligerait un serpentard à vivre chez les gryffondor et inversement. »

-Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter et te suivre dans cette idée alors que je suis sur le point de te battre ?

-Tout d'abord, parce que comme toutes mes idées, celle-ci est simplement géniale. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on me traite de vieux fou. Enfin bref, et puis tu sais tout comme moi que c'est moi qui suis sur le point de te battre. Et puis, être assis au sommet de cette montagne commence à m'ennuier ainsi que toute ma vie. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu moi.

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui était censé avoir des idées machiavélique. C'est quand même moi qui est choisi la voie du mal à l'âge de 7ans.

-En réalité, je l'ai aussi un peu choisi sauf que moi je le montre moins, d'où mes idées quelque peu machiavélique parfois.

-Ton idée me paraît bien. Mais on devrait mettre un ultimatum et dire ce que l'autre sera obligé de faire s'il perd.

-J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour toi. Tu devras danser avec des bisounours dans le monde des teletobies habillé en Dora l'exploratrice.

- Ok. Même si j'ai pas tout compris. C'est quoi sa « bisous-ours » et « télé-hobbies » ?

-Non, bisounours et teletobies. Ce sont des films moldu.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on te traite de vieux fou. Alors toi, tu devras faire des claquettes accompagnés de tous les mangemorts et avec la marque sur ton bras.

-Très bien. Mais ça ne ridiculise pas autant les mangemorts que moi de faire des claquettes.

-Si bien sûr. C'est ce qui rend la chose plus intéressante. Alors, on dit quoi pour l'ultimatum ? Et surtout ont choisi qui pour notre pari ?

-Je pense que l'on devrait choisi un véritable gryffondor et un véritable serpentard afin de vraiment pouvoir respecter notre pari. Je pense que Mr Draco Malfoy et Mlle Hermione Granger feront parfaitement l'affaire. Et disons que nous lanceront le sortilège une semaine après la rentrée et qu'ils auront un mois pour donner raison à l'un de nous.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord surtout quand toutes les chances de mon côté.

-Qui te dit que tu as toutes les chances de gagner ?

-Soyons réalistes, La Sang-de-Bourbe Miss je-sais-tout chez les Sangs Purs. Elle va se faire écraser.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Répondit Dumby sur un tout mystérieux et avec un sourire qui aurait pu confirmer le fait que c'était un vieux fou.

Sur ce, les deux « amis » se quittèrent, chacun mettant en place un plan d'attaque pour pouvoir gagner ce pari. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans une semaine pile afin de pouvoir lancer le sort.

Ce début d'année s'annonçait chargé pour les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est dur de quitte ses parents…Surtout quand ceux-ci sont trop collant.**

POV externe

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtise cette année, et travaillez bien pour une fois. Pour cela écoutez bien Hermione,…, conseilla Madame Weasley au trio d'or.

-Tu sais Maman, parfois je me demande si ton disque n'est pas rayé. Ca fait bientôt 7 ans que tu me répète la même chose à chaque rentrée.

-Et j'ai bien l'impression que cela n'a servi à rien pendant toutes ces années, Ronald Weasley. Alors, à force de te le répéter, peut être qu'un jour tu te rentreras mes conseils dans ta tête.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si chaque année Harry s'attire tous les ennuis du monde.

-Tss, arrête de toujours rejeter la faute sur les autres Ron.

Il fallut beaucoup de concentration à Hermione, Harry et Ginny pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la tête que Ron faisait à cause de la réflexion de sa mère. Heureusement, celle-ci ne vit pas le regard noir que lui jeta son fils peu après car elle était trop occupée à donner les mêmes conseils à sa fille.

-Au revoir Molly, nous devons monter ou le train partira sans nous. Remarqua Hermione

-Oui, tu as raison Mione. Je te confie mon fils. Essaye de le raisonner lorsqu'il a une mauvaise idée en tête.  
>-Je vous promets d'essayer. Répondis Hermione avec un sourire.<p>

-Bien, alors au revoir ma petite Mione. Et prend bien soin de toi aussi. Au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir Molly. Répondit ce dernier.

Après une dernière étreinte étouffante de Molly, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione partirent à la recherche d'un wagon de libre. Bien entendu, ce fut le wagon du fond qui fut libre. Un peu plus tard, Neville et Luna les rejoignis et les discussions sur les vacances et sur l'année à suivre commencèrent.

Peu après, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le wagon des préfets.

-Je me demande qui sera ton homologue masculin.

-J'accepterais que ce soit n'importe qui du moment que ce ne soit pas cette fouine de Malfoy.

-Si c'est le cas, il pourra avoir un petit « accident » si tu veux. Me proposa Ron avec un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon, enfin rien de bon pour la fouine.

-Ceci est très tentant Ron, mais au lieu de prévoir des plans pour faire avoir à Malfoy un « accident » tu devrais prévoir un plan pour réussir tes aspics. Je te rappelle qu'elles vont arriver à la fin de l'année et que tu as plutôt intérêt à les réussir si tu veux pouvoir avoir un travail.

-Tu es trop sérieuse Mione. Tu devrais penser à t'amuser de temps à autres. Les Aspics ne sont qu'en juin et on est début septembre. Nous avons tout le temps de penser à ça.

-Tu crois ? Mais même si c'est en juin, il faut s'y préparer maintenant.

-Oui, oui,… répondit Ron avec un air de « cause toujours, je t'écoute plus ».

Heureusement qu'elle connaissait son ami depuis 7 ans car sinon elle ne se serait pas empêcher de lui faire la moral et de le remettre à sa place. Mais elle savait que lorsque Ron avait cet air elle n'obtiendrait pas le résultat qu'elle souhaitait.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans le wagon des préfets où étaient déjà installés tous les préfets des autres maisons sauf bien sûr de serpentard, mais ça, ce n'était étonnant pour personne. Hermione regarda avec attention les robes des autres préfets afin de pouvoir discerner l'insigne de préfets en chef mais elle ne le vit sur aucune des robes. Bien sûr, au lieu de se faire la remarque que si personne ne portait cet insigne dans le wagon, c'est que c'était surement Malfoy son homologue Masculin. Mais non, elle se dit simplement que l'un des deux préfets des autres maisons voulait faire une surprise en le mettant au dernier moment. On peut parfois se demander pourquoi on dit qu'Hermione est supra intelligente car si c'est le cas, là, elle ne l'utilisa pas. En même temps, ce n'est pas écrit dans les bouquins que lorsque personne ne porte l'insigne de préfet en chef, c'est que c'est surement son pire ennemi qui seras votre homologue pendant une très longue année. Bref, la fin du trajet se passa bien pour tous les élèves. Arrivés à la gare, Hermione et les autres préfets se dépêchèrent de descendre du train afin d'aider les premières années à retrouver Hagrid pour pouvoir aller au château grâce aux barques. Après que cette tâche fut accomplie, Notre trio d'or, Ginny, Neville et Luna montèrent tous ensemble dans une calèche qui les emmena au château.

La répartition se fit come tous les ans. Le choixpeau fit son bla bla habituel sur la solidarité, sur l'origine des quatre maisons,… une distribution, c'est marrant, deux ça passe encore mais au bout de trois sa devient vraiment lourd. Alors imaginer la tête des septièmes années. De tous les élèves à partir de la 3ème année, il ne devait y avoir qu'Hermione qui restait assez studieuse pour écouter la répartition et encore elle avait un peu de mal à se concentrer car elle chercher en vain à savoir qui était le deuxième préfet en chef. Elle avait beau le chercher parmi les autres préfets, elle n'arrivait pas à le voir. Bien sûr, l'idée de regarder à la table des serpentads pour voir si leur Roi ne portait pas ce fameux insigne ne lui vint même pas en tête.  
>En revanche, ce fameux blond avait eu lui l'intelligence de regarder si c'était bien Hermione son homologue féminin. Quelle surprise il eut lorsqu'il vit que c'était bien elle. Surprise bien sur feinte puisque depuis qu'il avait reçu son insigne, il s'était tout de suite douté qu'il devrait la supporter toute l'année. Il était en plein montage de plan pour soit se débarrasser de cette Sang-de-Bourbe le plus rapidement possible, soit faire en sorte qu'elle fasse toutes les taches toutes seul. Sauf que dans les deux cas, il s'attirerait les regards du directeur et de tous les professeurs. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.<p>

-Draco ? Tu m'écoute ?

-Mmm ?

-Je vois ça oui. Lui répliqua son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Je te disais donc qu'encore une fois j'avais passé des vacances d'enfer avec mes parents toujours absents à plus s'occuper de leur boulot que de ce que je faisais. Chose dont je ne me plains absolument pas bien sûr. J'ai donc pu avoir tout le temps que je voulais pour inventer toute sorte de plans pour nous distraire un peu cette année. Voyant que son meilleur ami n'écoutait pas plus maintenant qu'il y 10 min, il essaya de le faire réagir. Et j'ai bien sur eu le temps de me faire trois ou quatre mec pendant les vacances et…

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu t'es fait des mecs ?

-Je te rassure, je ne me suis fait personne pendant les vacances car malgré l'absence de mes parents, je suis resté cloitré chez moi. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu m'écoutais car tu n'en avais pas l'air.

-Bien sûr que si je t'écoutais. Tu parlais d'une fille que tu avais vue dans le hall.

-Non, j'en parlais il y a une demi-heure. J'en reviens pas que ça fasse autant de temps que tu ne m'écoute plus. Bon aller, à quoi tu pensais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore imaginé comme plan diabolique typique malfoyen ?

-Qui te dit que j'ai inventé un plan ? Ok, vu ton regard, tu dois avoir des raisons de dire. J'ai peur, ça veut dire que tu me connais plus que je ne le pensais. Bref, j'ai essayé d'établir un plan mais je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée. Faut dire aussi que j'essaye de m'attaquer à une proie pas si facile que ça à berner.

-Et tu veux t'attaquer à qui cette fois.

-Granger.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est la deuxième préfète en chef et que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me la coltiner toute l'année dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Donc si tu as une idée, je suis preneur.

-Bien sûr, tu devrais l'utiliser pour qu'elle fasse toutes les taches afin que tu puisses profiter au maximum des appartements et ainsi pouvoir organiser tous pleins de fêtes.

-Arrête, Blaise, on dirait un gamin de 8 ans à qui on vient de proposer d'aller à un match de Quidditch. Et j'y avais déjà pensé à ça, sauf que Granger iras forcément se plaindre auprès de son cher Dumby et que pour une fois, je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être le centre d'attraction des professeurs et du dirlo. Il faudrait juste que je trouve un moyen de la déstabiliser au point qu'elle voudra quitter toute seule son rôle de préfet.

-Le meilleur moyen est peut-être de s'attaquer à sa sensibilité. Tu pourrais peut être essayé de lui faire mal au point qu'elle abandonne tout. Le seul problème est que tu veuille t'attaquer à Granger.

-Oui et alors ?

-Eh oh, Dray ! On parle de Granger, la Gryffondor la plus têtue. Tu l'as déjà vu abandonner quelque chose ?

-Effectivement non. Mais il y a toujours un début à tout. Répondit Drago avec un air de quelqu'un qui prépare quelque chose de mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de préparer Dray ? Les coupa Pansy Parkinson.

-Rien qui te concerne. Alors tes vacances ?

Et la discussion repris à la table des serpentard alors que Draco était en train de monter un plan malfoyen dans sa tête.

-« Bien, maintenant que la répartition et le repas sont terminé, vous allez pouvoir digérer tout cela dans vos lits. J'invite donc les préfets à se lever et à accompagner les autres années dans vos dortoirs respectifs. » Annonça Dumbledor. « Mais avant, je demande à nos deux préfets en chefs de bien vouloir suivre le Professeur McGonagall pour pouvoir aller dans vos appartements privés. »

Hermione, qui était déjà à moitié debout au début du discours de Dumbledor se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui serait le deuxième préfet en chef. Drago, quant à lui était un peu moins pressé de montrer qu'il était le second préfet, pris son temps pour se lever. Même s'il était habitué à être le centre d'intérêt de tous, il le supportait de moins en moins. Pour sa dernière année, il aurait voulu être un peu plus discret. Il finit par se lever complètement et de se dirigé vers la table des professeurs sans un regard pour Hermione.

**La surprise de la rentrée**

POV Hermione

QUOI ! C'était cette petite fouine son homologue masculin. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai fait quelque chose à Merlin pour qu'il choisisse de lui pourrir sa dernière année. Allez, Calme toi Mione, ne te laisse pas déstabilisé par lui, c'est surement ce qu'il lui fera le plus grand plaisir.

Je m'avançai donc vers le professeur McGonagall la tête haute, bien décidé à ce que la sale fouine de Malfoy ne me gâche pas ce que j'attendais depuis ma première année.

-Bien, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, suivez-moi. Tout d'abord, sachez que vous avez l'interdiction formel de faire entrer qui que ce soit d'autre que vous deux dans vos appartements. Nous expliqua-t-elle tout en marchant. Vos appartements vous sont réservez afin de vous offrir un cadre de travail un peu plus tranquille et qui puisse vous permette de travailler quand vous le voulez afin de ne pas avoir de retard dans votre travail malgré vos différentes responsabilités de préfets en chefs. Si par hasard, un seul élève autre que vous rentrez dans vos appartements, croyez-moi, j'en serais immédiatement prévenue. Vous serez chargé de faire des rondes tous les soirs de l'année sauf le samedi et le dimanche soir de 21h à 23h. Pendant la journée, vous serez aussi là pour que les règles soient respectées par tous. Vous avez la permission de punir si besoin est mais toutes punitions que vous donnerez devront être accepté par moi ou par le directeur. Vous serez aussi chargé à l'occasion d'organiser certaines activités particulières mais vous serez mis au courant pas le Directeur. Bien, nous y voilà. Pour le mot de passe, vous devrez chacun en choisirent un que vous transmettrez au portrait. Veuillez nous laisser rentrer Cornelius.

-Mais bien sûr Minerva. Répondit le portrait

-Voilà, vous avez chacun votre chambre, une salle commune avec une bibliothèque à votre disponibilité et une salle de bain commune.

-PARDON ? Répliquais-je en même temps que Malfoy. UNE salle de bain ?

-Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes que deux. Même si le château est grand, nous essayons de faire un peu d'économies. Vous avez d'autre question.

-Non, merci professeur. Dis-je poliment

-Non, c'est bon. Dis Drago d'un ton sans une once de respect.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laissez. Vous commencez les rondes demain soir. Une dernière chose, essayez de passer outre les différents de vos maisons respectives afin que cette année se passe pour le mieux.

-Alors ça en rêve. Répondit Drago lorsque le tableau se fut refermé. Je prends la chambre en face. Et t'as pas intérêt à me déranger une seule fois, c'est compris ?

Et il partit dans sa chambre sans attendre ma réponse. Bon, respire Mione, tu vas réussir à trouver un moyen pour qu'il se comporte de façon un peu plus aimable. Mais avant, tu vas aller profiter du super lit qui est à ta disposition et tu réfléchiras à sa demain.

POV externe

Couché sur son lit, les bras derrières la tête, Drago réfléchissait à son année à venir et à sa « coéquipière » qui occupait la chambre à côté. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé pendant ces vacances pour qu'il change à ce point. Il n'avait plus du tout le même point de vue que son père, il ne voulait plus être le centre de l'univers. Mais ici à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas changer comme ça. Sa position de Prince des Serpentards lui apportait tout. Pourquoi il se sentait si vide ? Il s'endormit avec ses pensées dans la tête.

La première semaine se passa sans trop d'encombres et de problèmes. Les seuls moments un peu tendus entre les deux préfets en chefs étaient les moments de ronde où ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipait un mot, chacun restant enfermé dans ses pensées. Mais ce soir-là, après une semaine de mini trêve, le destin, hasard, vie, … avait décidé que les choses n'étaient pas assez amusantes et qu'il fallait pimenter la vie de nos deux préfets.

Alors que Drago et Hermione étaient en train de faire leur ronde, ils tombèrent sur un petit groupe de première année regroupant trois des maisons de l'école (dont serpentard n'en faisait pas parti) qui avait décidé d'essayer d'enfreindre le règlement et de trainer dans hors des dortoirs vers 22h30. Bien sûr, s'ils avaient choisi de sortir une demi-heure plus tard, ils auraient au moins évités de tomber sur les préfets mais pour eux c'étaient moins drôle. Ils avaient donc décidé de se réunirent en plein milieu d'un couloir assez fréquenter pour vérifier la rumeur qui courait sur les rondes des préfets. Et surtout sur l'efficacité de celles-ci. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'assurance qu'ils regardèrent les deux septième années arrivaient vers eux. Drago qui n'avait pas pu se défouler sur quelqu'un depuis longtemps vit cette occasion comme un cadeau.

-Alors les mioches, qu'est-ce que vous faites là à une heure où vous ne devriez pas ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous venez de m'offrir l'occasion de vous punir personnellement. Par qui je commence ? Ya un volontaire ?

-Malfoy arrête. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Bah on vous attendez.

-Pardon ? demanda Hermione

-Mais c'est qu'en plus il se fout de moi le gamin. Je vais donc commencer par toi.

-Malfoy, je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Et pourquoi vous nous attendiez ?

-On voulait voir si vous faisiez vraiment des rondes qui servaient à quelque chose. Pas qu'on doute de vous mais bon, un serpentard et un gryffondor ensemble pour faire des rondes, ça risque plus de faire des étincelle qu'autre chose.

-Sache une chose, petit morveux pourri gâté, tu es placé au plus bas de l'échelle sociale de Poudlard. Tu fais partie de la maison de poufsoufle ? Alors tu es encore plus bas que je ne le pensais, tu es assez mal placé pour faire des réflexions ou pour pouvoir vérifier quoique ce soit et… Mais Malfoy dû s'arrêter car Hermione venait de la taper derrière la tête. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il osait traiter un première année de cette manière, même si le premier année en question l'avait bien mérité.

-Bon, j'enlève 50 point à chacune de vos maisons par personne. Maintenant déguerpissez et retournez dans vos dortoirs. Vous n'avez pas intérêts a ce que je vous retrouve encore une fois dans les couloirs en dehors des heures prévues car sinon la punition ne sera pas que des points enlevé à votre maison. Oh et je m'occuperai personnellement à ce que tous sache qui a fait perdre 50 point à sa maison en une nuit. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Dit Hermione d'un ton assez menaçant qui refroidirai le plus hardi des première année 

D'ailleurs, les premières année en questions ne prirent pas le temps de répondre et partirent en courant pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Hermione et Drago, eux, retournèrent en silence dans leur salle commune car ils savaient bien que s'ils se rendaient des comptes dans les couloirs, c'est eux qui allaient se recevoir une correction. Mais une fois dans les appartements, les deux préfets se lâchèrent.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me taper et de me ridiculiser devant des premières années, sale sang-de-bourbe ? Tu tiens vraiment à mourir plus jeune. Car si c'est ce que tu cherches, crois-moi, je me ferai un plaisir à t'aider à le trouver plus rapidement que tu ne le penses.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de traiter des jeunes comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont plus jeunes que toi qu'il faut les traiter comme des moins que rien.

Et les deux préfets continuèrent à se disputaient comme des gamins sans se douter de ce qui se tramait au sommet d'une haute montagne.

**Plus on est de fous, plus on rit**

POV externe

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé un sort qui permettrait de mettre en place le plan que nous voulions. Annonça Voldy

-Et il consiste en quoi ce sort

-Il fait échanger de corps deux personnes

-Intéressant. Mais tu sais que je l'avais trouvé moi aussi

-C'est ça c'est ça

-Je te jure que…

-Bon on y va ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je te rappelle que mes fidèles mangemort m'attendent pour qu'on fasse notre festin de rentrée.  
>-Oui on y va. Car j'ai moi aussi l'Ordre qui m'attend.<p>

-Ok, alors, il faut dire la formule enroulé dans du jambon et au milieu d'un cercle parfait formé de piranha vivant

-…

-Et on dit que se sont toujours les gentils qui ont le meilleurs sens de l'humour. Je reste persuadé que nous les méchants on a les meilleures répliques

- Ah ah, ce n'était pas drôle. Il faut faire quoi exactement ?

-Faut juste dire la formule ensemble en pensant très fort aux deux personnes dont nous voulons qu'elles échangent de corps. Prêt ?

-Prêt

-Par l'échangium, que ces deux personnes changent de corps et ce sans efforts.

-Je suis impatient de voir leur réaction demain matin quand ils se réveilleront. Ricana Dumby

-Une dernière chose, tu n'as pas le droit de les aidait d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, ni de les mettre sur la voie, on lèvera le sort comme on l'a dit c'est-à-dire dans un mois.

-Mais oui, je te rappelle que je trouve cela drôle et distrayant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais les aider.

- Mouai, je ne suis pas très convaincu

-Bon, on se voit dans une semaine pour voir comment avance les chose ?

_OK. Alors à dans une semaine, même heure, même endroit

-A dans une semaine Voldy

Finalement, les choses auront décidé d'agir d'elle-même pour dégouté nos deux « héros » de l'un ou de l'autre… ou pas.


End file.
